Ranma 12 Hard Hit
by Reonheart
Summary: Everything is normal for Ranma, but what happens when his brother-figure Sho Comes to see him
1. Default Chapter

Ranma ½ ---- Hard Hit  
  
By Reonheart-------I don't own any Ranma characters Chapter 1---Anything Goes  
  
Come back here old man !! A red headed girl was running after a panda. Grarrra was all the response she got. "Hand that food over now or im gonna kick your ass pops" she said.  
  
Crash!!!!  
  
I wished they would stop fighting over food for once; Nabiki finally broke the silenced between Tendo family.  
  
Just leave those idiots alone, Akane finally responded.  
  
We have a visitor, Father---Kasumi escorting a stranger  
  
Hi there and who are you sir, asked Soun.  
  
Hi my name is Aisen Sho im from the Shorteki Anything Goes Martial Art. I have heard there is a teenager who is very skilled in the art named Ranma.  
  
Ah you mean my son-in-law he is over there as Soun points over the pond. Hand over that pickle you old fool or you will pay, Ranma now running out of patience. The Panda jumps over the pond and puts a sign -" If you catch me boy". Why you.., Ranma was about to go after his pops until he noticed a young man near Soun.  
  
Sho? Ranma responded. Sho!!!! Hows it going man I haven't seen you in long while!! Err, Miss but who are you, Sho responded not knowing what else to say.  
  
It's me Ranma!!! Don't you remember, Ranma rather disappointed that his big brother figured hasn't recognized him.  
  
Oh No!!, what happened to Ranma when did you decide to have a sex change, Sho sobbed I thought I taught you better than that, but I must say you .err. you are very well endowed responding with a blush.  
  
Ranma looked at himself ---shit im still in girl form---that's right Sho doesn't know about the curse yet, thought to himself.  
  
What happened to you Ranma , you changed so much as Sho knelt down and hugged the female Ranma while crying out loud.  
  
Eh , err Sho its not what you think it is, really. Trying to get the truth out. It's just a phase Ranma you'll get through it. Sho still crying- Suddenly Akane poured hot water on Ranma and he turned back to a guy. Sho looked up the now male Ranma, then instantly went back to his cool mode- --well well Ranma why didn't you tell me that you was cursed by Jusenkyo, don't tell me you are bisexual now Ranma.  
  
Ranma and everyone elses face fell down.  
  
After a few hours Ranma explained the entire situation to Sho.  
  
Ah I see sorry for misunderstanding, Sho responded--- Everyone fell to the ground.  
  
So why are you here Sho, Genma finally shows his face after running away with some food.  
  
Genma!! I didn't notice you, well I'm here to train Ranma the art of Shorteki.  
  
Well Sho that's nice of you, but the boy has been training hard of art of Saotome not even your legendary skills can improve his skills, Genma responding with pride.  
  
Is that so, Sho looked at Ranma, care for a sparing match.  
  
Sure thing!!! It has been one of his dream to spare with Sho.  
  
Don't beg for mercy now if you lose horribly, Ranma stretching out and grinning.  
  
Ranma started the attack Amaguriken, he wont be able to stop this one  
  
Sho blocked all off his punches and responded , Is this it, its to slow Ranma  
  
Ranma was caught of guard by the comment. I'll show you hows its done- Maraguri shoten ha with 3 times the speed and power of amaguriken he almost knocked the Ranma out.  
  
Ranma is bleeding and on his knee. Ranma you should stop now or you will get hurt, Akane shouted worrying about his condition.  
  
Stay away, Akane this is fight among men, Ranma finally getting back on his feet.  
  
I need to put everything I got, Ranma thought.  
  
Ranma charged up all his energy and shot an amazing spirit dragon blast Sho resonded by colliding with it canceling the chi then went up in the air.  
  
You rely too much on one move, Ranma while up in the air Sho dished out several ki blast which Ranma was able to block.  
  
Shizen Goten baki ,Sho shouted and huge ki blast even bigger than Ranma's dragon blast engulfed him, Ranma past out.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
This is my first fanfiction so if my story isn't up to par with the other ones please understand.  
  
Depending on response I may make a next chapter.  
  
----Chapter 2--- Who is Sho? 


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma ½ ---Hard Hit  
  
Chapter 2: Who is Sho? By: Reonheart  
  
Sho that isn't fair you cheated, a seven-year-old Ranma told his brother- like figure. You suppose to give me a 5 seconds head start, you cheated.  
  
Sho turned around and smiled at Ranma, oops I forgot about that sorry about that Ranma. You didn't forget, you knew what you were doing, Ranma argued, now fuming mad.  
  
Ok ok im sorry, ill buy you some sukiyaki how bout that, huh? Will you stop pouting then Ranma? Ranma's eyes lit up, really you gonna get me some sukiyaki? Sure thing you're my baby brother after all, right?  
  
I'm not a baby, Ranma is trying to prove a point now  
  
Yeah, you are if you beat me to the sukiyaki store then I wont think of you as baby an.. hey wait no fair Ranma you took a head start.hey wait up.  
  
So are you saying Sho is like a big brother to Ranma, Akane asked Genma curiously  
  
That's right Sho always been there for Ranma and he was Ranma's big brother figure when we were training in China, he trained with Ranma everyday.  
  
At a young age Sho is awesome in martial arts, he beat Ranma with slightest of ease, how did he become so good, Nabiki asking the questions now.  
  
Well his art is a legendary art called Shorteki, it's an ancient art that very few people know, his master Furukai was a great master and probably one of the best martial artist around. He had other pupils as well, Gengai and Shinaori. Gengai was always obsessed about being the best and eventually Furukai expelled him from his school. Shinaori is like a big sister figure for Ranma, however she mysteriously disappeared one day.  
  
I never thought Sho had much talent since he always played around and always had fun, Genma talking calmly to everyone.  
  
Ah that's why you thought Ranma could beat Sho in battle, Akane saying it out loud.  
  
Yup, that pretty much sums it up, Genma yawning  
  
Then why does Sho wants to teach Ranma how to fight then, eh Genma, Soun finally decides to talk about Sho  
  
Beats me, well im going to take a nap, Genma yawning again. Ranma started to wake up. Ugh what happened I had a weird dream from the past.  
  
Are you ok Ranma, Sho asked  
  
Yeah for the most part just alittle sore...that's right I remember now, darn I lost the fight to you, Ranma sighed  
  
Remember bro im 3 years older than you are I'm alittle bit more experienced in this field than you are.  
  
Just you wait Sho I'll defeat you in battle, Ranma replied  
  
All right, Sho finally smiled at Ranma.  
  
Next day  
  
Ranma !! Come out now or we're going to be late again!!, Akane shouted Yeah, yeah im coming out, Ranma yelled after he comes out of the bathroom. Uncute tomboy , Ranma mumbled.  
  
2 hours later---------  
  
Ugh, damn I had that nightmare again, Sho replied I can't waste anymore time I must teach Ranma the art of Shorteki or all is lost, Sho thought to himself.  
  
Genma? Where are you I need to talk to you? Sho shouted Brarrrr?, the panda responded.  
  
Genma this is no time for jokes I need your permission to train Ranma, I'm afraid meeting Ranma isn't the only reason why I decided to come here, Sho replied  
  
Genma splashed himself with hot water. Explain then Sho  
  
To be Continued...  
  
Next Chapter---Chapter 3 Secret Uncovered 


End file.
